You Missed A Spot
by Lunatic Heart
Summary: Natsume looked at her. She was still asleep, perhaps she was dreaming about him. He chuckled he really wished he had a mind reader alice right now. For punishment for being late Mikan has to clean rooms but what happens when she goes to Natsume's room?


**Hello there people! **

**I hope you all like this one shot **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mikan Sakura was exceedingly tired.

Only yesterday she had been caught being tardy by Jinno-Sensei and unfortunately her punishment was to clean people's rooms for the week. She had to clean Hotaru's room and every time she missed a spot or made things worse, Hotaru would hit her on the head many times with her baka gun. She was sure that there was a huge bump there now. She also had to clean Ruka's room, though out of sympathy he did help her clean up. He felt sorry for her to get such a punishment; he even asked if he could help her with her cleaning duties. But Mikan didn't want to cause any more trouble for Ruka so she declined. Mikan heaved a sigh rubbing her eyes. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she definitely was not going to get that luxury this time. Today she had to clean Natsume's room. She was really dreading this, a lot. She whined as she trudged down the hall to where Natsume's room was hoping for once he would be a little merciful. She stopped at the door as she looked at it with dread. She wanted to run away but this seemed like a stupid idea. She knew if she did this then she would probably get a worse punishment. That was something she really didn't want at the moment. She heard footsteps behind her, hoping that it wasn't Jinno-Sensei, or anybody else who could make her feel as pitiful as she did now.

"Move out of the way, Polka,"

Mikan turned around seeing Natsume standing behind her his hands in his pocket. Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be him of all people? _ Oh yeah, he lives here. _ Mikan sighed but didn't move out the way. Instead Natsume had to push her so he could get in. As he went he was ready to shut the door again but Mikan was still there. He looked at her wondering why she was standing there.

"What _are_ you doing?" he enquired.

Mikan looked up and then pulled out the cleaning equipment that Jinno-Sensei had given her.

"Oh," Natsume noticed the equipment, sighed, and opened the door wide enough for her to stumble in.

She came in looking around dreamingly, and then heaved a great sigh, and went to work.

"So Polka, why are you cleaning my room," Natsume asked staring at her clean the floor.

Mikan looked at him with frustration, "Jin-Jin made me clean all of the elementary,"

Natsume nodded and picked up a manga that was lying beside him. He still had one eye on Mikan, watching her intently. She finished cleaning the floor as she went to doing other tasks that she had to do. Natsume watched her finish each task and go onto another. She was now cleaning the windows, which was her last chore; she was doing it slowly, as if she wanted to make it as pristine as she possibly could. She dropped the cloth on the floor as she collapsed by the side of Natsume's bed.

"You done?" he asked her.

She nodded kicking the equipment in a triumphant way. She was so happy she was finished, now she could rest for as long as she wanted without the idea of having to scrub someone's bath tub. Natsume eyed her, his crimson eyes observing her closely.

"Why are you still here then?" he questioned.

Mikan glared at him through her hazel brown eyes. They were such pretty eyes, like the colour of delicious chocolate.

"Look, Natsume. I'm really tired so let me rest ok? For a few minutes, please?" she almost begged.

Natsume rolled his eyes as Mikan turned her head and shut her eyes. It was peaceful for a while, with Mikan sleeping soundly by the side of Natsume's bed and Natsume watching her beautiful eyelashes flutter every two seconds. He almost felt like shutting his own eyes and falling asleep. But he continued to watch. He could hear the birds tweeting outside and it made him feel really serene inside, which to him was a first. Mikan moved a little as she groaned turning on her side.

"Natsume," Mikan whispered.

Natsume looked at her. She was still asleep, perhaps she was dreaming about him. He chuckled; he really wished to have Koko's mind reader Alice right now. He kicked her as Mikan jolted forwards wide awake. She glared at him through her tired eyes.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"Hn,"

She punched him on the side of his leg, but he didn't react. Instead he just stared at her. Mikan blushed looking away and then turning her head to the floor. Her face was hot and she knew she probably looked like a tomato at this point.

"Mikan,"

Mikan turned her head abruptly as Natsume planted his lips on hers.

Her eyes widened, as she felt his kiss so soft and tender on her lips. He let go as Mikan fell back. Mikan was still stunned her whole body was frozen and stiff. This wasn't the first time Mikan had been kissed by Natsume; she had been kissed by him when she was 10 at the Christmas Party. But this was much more different. Before there was a hint of feeling, but this time Natsume didn't seem to hold back. She stood up hastily grabbing her equipment and walking to the door.

"I-I've d-done c-cleaning in here," she managed to stutter.

She stopped and looked at Natsume. She smiled timidly as she rushed out the door. Natsume watched her go seeing her pigtail disappearing. He jumped out of his bed and ran to the door catching her left pigtail.

"Hey! Let go!" she screamed trying to push away his hand.

He let go as she tried to fix her ruined hair. She looked at him wondering why he pulled her back in.

"What do you want?" she whined.

Natsume looked at her and then pointed somewhere in the room.

"You missed a spot,"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice and never ever will unfortunately :(**

**A/N: Well did you like it, what are your thoughts?**

**Please review! **


End file.
